world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Sascha Kreiger
}}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} I never sent you any email I never sent you any harassing email. I suspect that someone set up an email account with an address similar to my username. What was the email address BTW? I did not send you any harassing email. There is a German Antisemite who started a hate campaign against a website I started because it had Jewish and Russian symbolism on it. He created an account here called Tommygun2 and impersonated a Wikipedia user named Paul Siebert, and made up a lot of lies to get me banned. A friend of mine asking Paul Siebert if he ever registered an account here. He did not, and the Tommygun2 user is an imposter who impersonated him in order to perpetuate hate against my website for having Jewish and Russian symbolism in the stories I wrote. I am sorry that someone harassed you; I assure you it was not me. If the email address was @sturmkrieg.com, I can suspend the account for you because no one should be using email for that. ;Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 21 :06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Happy new year BTW. Again, I'm sorry you were harassed. If the person who did it was using a Sturmkrieg.com email address, I will suspend it for you. Welcome Back Hello Sascha Kreiger, Welcome back to the wiki and sorry about the troll incident. I wish to stay out of conflicts. Your rights are restored and as you can see, the wiki has changed. I'll run you through with the basics, there are now policies, a newsletter (I'm the head writer), and new users. JAF is our newest administrator and I have been granted Bureaucrat powers. Nelfen is the wiki's chat mod and is best when working on articles about the pacific. Leader102 has sadly left or at least he has not edited for a extremely long time. You can check the sysop duty roster for more details. JAF has been working on an archiving bot and if the bot doesn't do it, you should archive your talk page because most of the conversations are over. If you have any questions, ask me or JAF. Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Hello Sascha Kreiger, We will not move back to the other wiki. This wiki has grown so much and the search engine ratings are amazing. We have put so much work into improving this wiki, we are even close to a spotlight. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. You will always be able to edit here if you like. Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Archive Do you want me to archive your talk page by the way? :Sure, thanks. ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 23:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Hello Sascha Kreiger, Please stop putting a discussion link to every single page as if you turn the comments off, a little box saying talk will appear where it said comments. Also, please help me archive the comments so they won't be lost. Just put them into a single archive with a heading 3 saying the page the comments were on. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Copyrights Hello Sascha Kreiger, As I told you in the plagerism forum, the only plagerized pages are some pages that were created a long time ago. You can find them if you enter in the searchbox "Template:Taken" then click the picture's details and it should say what pages the picture is on. Go to those pages and put on the bottom of the page. :Thanks. ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 01:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Census By the way, the wiki is having a census and all you have to do is put your username if you will continue to edit the wiki next year. That's why the figures you put on the home page aren't correct as only me, JAF, and Nelfen have signed up. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll sign up then. Thanks. What's the page? :::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 02:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sannse Did you remove the harrassing user section on Sannse's talk page and say that it was a mistake? Happy New Year, JAF1999 Talk World War II 07:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Done Sascha Kreiger, Contact: English Sturmkrieg, Deutsch Sturmkrieg 15:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Templates What do you think of my templates I've created? Apologies about the block, shall I block Tommygun2? Happy New Year, JAF1999 Talk World War II 08:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Sascha Kreiger, Contact: English Sturmkrieg, Deutsch Sturmkrieg 15:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC)